Is Taylor still Alive?
by crazililbabe
Summary: Shocking Story!
1. The Initial Shock

Is Taylor still Alive?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! Just the Plot (  
  
It was the day that Ridge was to marry the Nasty Brooke. The horrible woman  
that has betrayed Ridge every single time. But Ridge was always fooled.  
This time Ridge believed Brooke and was to marry Brooke again for the 453rd  
time.  
  
As Brooke was walking down the aisle in her beautiful forrester original  
gown, Ridge was smiling at Brooke. Brooke was smiling like a dope back at  
Ridge.  
  
Brooke's disloyal daughter Bridget was one of the Bridesmaids. The other  
bridesmaid was Amber (Ambrosia.) The flower girls were Stephy and Phoebe.  
The Paige boy was Thomas.  
  
As Brooke finally arrived at the altar with what felt like years to Ridge  
since he couldn't wait to be a married man once again. As the priest  
started to say his words. Ridge wasn't really listening. There were loud  
screams that were coming from the back of the chapel. They were coming from  
Stephanie, Eric, Massimo, Sally, Macy, and Thorne.  
It was Taylor who was walking up the aisle. Yes Taylor the mother of  
Ridge's three Children. Taylor, the poor woman who was shot in the heart by  
a vindictive murderer Sheila Carter.  
Ridge looked at Taylor and he started screaming. He couldn't believe it. He  
thought it was a dream. Taylor went up to Brooke and slapped her on the  
cheek.  
Taylor went and stood up next to the priest and said. "My name is Angelina.  
I am Taylor's twin sister. We were separated at birth," Angelina said to  
the shocked guests.  
  
I am here on the order of Taylor. I got a message from her yesterday and  
she told me to disrupt this little get together, which what I think all you  
people would probably call a Wedding Ceremony.  
  
A/N: I am going to end here. Sorry for such a short chapter!! I promise the  
future chapter will have twists and thrills!! 


	2. Bitchy Brooke

A/N: Hey! I never thought I would be updating my Bold and the Beautiful fanfic but hey! I just read over my first chapter and how dumb it was! Well anyway here is the 2nd chapter!!  
  
~~  
  
The guests looked up at Angelina in shock. Angelina walked slowly towards Ridge and smiled shyly at him.  
  
"You're Taylor's twin?" Ridge said slowly, not believing his own eyes or ears.  
  
Angelina nodded, "I am. Taylor sent me a message and she told me to come here," Angelina looked carefully at Brooke. "She told me to watch out for you Brooke."  
  
Brooke was so surprised that Taylor's twin mentioned her name, "You're a Taylor look a like." Brooke said softly. "Taylor never told us about a twin."  
  
Angelina sighed and closed her eyes, "I mentioned it, and I will mention it again. We were separated at birth."  
  
"You look like my mommy," Phoebe said to Angelina and found herself shaking.  
  
"You must be Phoebe," Angelina said to her and sat her on her lap. "And you must be Stephy and Thomas," She said as she smiled at the other two.  
  
They nodded and walked closer towards Angelina.  
  
"Please leave the Children alone," Stephanie's shrill voice rang through the room.  
  
Angelina looked up at her and smiled. "You must be Stephanie, Taylor has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Taylor has mentioned me?" Stephanie said softly and started to lose colour from her face.  
  
"Brooke," Angelina turned her head at Brooke. "I was warned about you. You're a vindictive husband stealer?"  
  
Brooke strode towards Angelina in her beautiful Forrester original wedding gown. "A vindictive husband stealer?" Brooke repeated in a deathly quiet voice with her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
Angelina smiled at Brooke and nodded, "So I've been told and I'm sure Mrs. Stephanie Forrester would agree with me!"  
  
"Stephanie!" Brooke yelled angrily as Ridge came forward to comfort her. "I am sick and tired of your Sabotage. Just try and accept the fact Ridge and Me are destined to be together."  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes and started cackling loudly, "Brooke - GET OUT!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave, Stephanie." Brooke snapped. " I am going to marry Ridge no matter what!"  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked to the priest and stood next to him. "You're not going to marry him now that Angelina has entered the picture."  
  
Brooke stared at Stephanie with her eyes filling up with tears. "Ridge will be mine, no matter what!"  
  
A/N: The End!! REVIEW! 


End file.
